Trailer Of My Story
by Skierz13
Summary: Just the way I wanted the movies...


Somedays I really wish I wasn't a Demigod. It's not because of the monsters, or the near-death experiences but because of the gods always telling me what to do.

A good example would be today. Apollo came up with this so-called ''amazing" idea of having a Talent Show at Camp Half-Blood with all the demigods we know. Leo was playing piano, Jason was juggling, Piper was singing, etcetera.

The thing is the only talent I have is sword-fighting and no one wanted to watch that. I tried to explain this very reason to him but he wouldn't budge. So here I am waiting backstage for Apollo to announce my name.

"Here we having the most amazing, most powerful, secondly-most handsome compared to me! You know him, you love him! Please welcome Perseus Jackson!" said Apollo.

I walked on stage and the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "First of all, its PERCY not Perseus!" I said with a heavy amount of sass.

"And Persassy strikes again!" said Leo.

"Shut up, Flame boy," said Calypso.

"You know you love me!" said Leo.

"Yeah I guess I do," said Calypso.

"Stop with the lovey-dovey stuff!'' said Thalia.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so cranky if you got yourself a boyfriend," said Drew.

"For the one-millionth time Drew, I AM A HUNTER!!!" said Thalia stressing out every syllable.

"Everyone shut up and let Percy speak!" said my amazing girlfriend.

"Thank you, WiseGirl," I said.

"You're welcome, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth.

"Hello, Camp Half-Blood! As you guys know I have no musical bone in my body," I said.

Everyone laughed at that.

"So I came up with something different with the help of my friends and girlfriend. I present to you, The Lightning Thief," I said

I walked off stage and let the video play.

On the pitch black screen, you heard the sound of something being thrown and a loud SMACK!

Then you'd hear Grover screaming like a little girl who lost her parents in a trailer park.

The shot rolls in and you see Grover with peanut-butter ketchup sandwich in his hair and me looking super pissed.

The next shot rolls in and you see me being thrown in the locker, bloody and bruised. At the side, you hear someone's voice saying":

"Why don't you just go die! No one wants you!"

You would hear sniffling and the sound of trudging.

Cue the shots of my apartment, Gabe, screams of pain, and a mother and son bonding time at Montauk.

All of sudden it turns pitch black, once again, and the whispers of "Perseus Jackson" is heard, then BOOM!!

All of a sudden you hear:

"You're a half donkey!"

"Goat actually."

You see quick flashes of a car flipping over, a female yelling:

"Percy, get to the border!"

You see huge hands around someone's neck, someone struggling, and one word: Go.

I then scream:

"Mom!" as you see a figure of gold where my mom used to be.

You would then see me run into the monster, do a flip, land on its head and pull the horn off. The horn then gets stabbed into the monster. Shots of gold flashes then it gets quiet.

You hear a faint: "Mom, where are you?"

All of a sudden you see a flutter of eyes opening and blonde girl with grey eyes feeding me Ambrosia.

In the next shot, you see big letters on the screen that says "Green meets Grey".

You see us introduce ourselves.

"Annabeth Chase," says the girl.

"Percy Jackson," I said.

We shook hands and made eye contact for 5 seconds. She then says:

"You drool when you sleep" and ran away.

You hear Chiron explaining what a demigod is as the different shots of capture the flag happens.

"Greek Mythology isn't mythology when you are here. Everything becomes real. The Minotaur, Kronos, Gods, they are all real," says Chiron.

The next scene rolls in.

"The lightning bolt has been stolen and you are to blame...well at least that's what Zeus thinks," says Chiron.

"A quest," says a voice.

"I'm going on the quest with you two. It's times I get out of here and if you're going on a quest to save the world I'm the best person to keep you from messing up," says Annabeth.

Shot of the quest happens as the Prophecy is being told.

 _You shall go west and face the god who has turned_

 _You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

 _You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you friend_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end_

After the Prophecy is over you see a blonde girl, a dark-haired boy, and a ginger goat headed out of Camp Half-Blood as the title of the movie comes up.

 **The Lightning Thief**

 **Coming out**

 **August 18th**

Last, of all, you hear my voice saying "Don't say I didn't warn you."

And the screen shuts off.

Silence then...

"That was amazing!"

"I'm not into sci-fi movies, but this was pretty cool."

"I'd totally see that movie!"

"The acting was incredible!"

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!"

Maybe being a Demigod isn't so bad.

 **Before you say "This is crap!" let me explain. This was back in 2017, I think. I had no idea what to do or how to do it. I tried tweaking it to make the story a little more comprehensible and better. I probably didn't do a good job but, what are you going to do? Anyway, you can go ahead and take my idea of a trailer if you want. I don't care. Okay, bye!**


End file.
